spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Marcella Septim (Skyrim)
This page is about SpartanMazda's The Elder's Scrolls V: Skyrim character. For Mazda himself, go to the SpartanMazda page. '' 'SpartanMazdaEven though that Marisya Septim is an new character in Skyrim - Part 26, after the assassination of Maz's old (now deceased) Uriel Septim. is SpartanMazda's playable character in the game The Elder's Scrolls V: Skyrim. She is a Dragonborn and is typically seen wearing a Full Set of Imperial General's Armor, this is dependent on armor or clothing mods she may be reviewing. She is a Nord Female who has tattoos on her body, purple eyes, blonde hair. She is the 7th preset of the Imperial Female in Skyrim but Spartan changed the color of the hair and face tattoos. Marisya is a lesbian which she had relationship with Alexandra HighLock. Spartan plays as this in Oblivion as well, although he is not present as often as her Skyrim counterpart. Since the events of attempting assassination of Marisya Septim I, she also have been Crown princess of Cyrodiil. In 4E 201, at age of 26, Marisya Septim become Empress of Cyrodiil after her uncle died. She took over Uriel's position for Skyrim Mod reviews. Spartan (Marisya) died 68th year of the Fifth Era and become Goddess and contuning the position Skyrim Mod reviews. About Spartan has been known to have a very good karma rating, similar with his friend, AlChestBreach, as he tends to choose the "good" options in the game. He is known to avoid options that will get him negative karma, even going to the extent of reloading previous saves to avoid "bad" decisions. However, exceptions can be seen throughout a number of his videos. He is on good terms with the Empire, but is vilified by Stormcloaks and is often attacked by the Stormcloak Assassins in his videos, as they seem to show up at the worst time while he's reviewing a mod. Spartan has a seemingly infinite amount of gold, arrows, and health portions, although tends to burn through the latter quite quickly. In some of his videos, he is shown to have as many as 900,000 gold, and thousands of rounds of various types of ammo. Companions Spartan has had many companions in his videos, some from the actual game and some from mods. There were originally five main companions, but since Brelyna's return, there are now between two to three that he uses and swaps out on a regular basis: *Thornar: A Dwemer spider automaton created for the sole purpose of serving the Dragonborn. Was turned into main follower for the Dragonborn after the mod review. *Brelyna Maryon: A Dunmer lesbian girl who fall in love with Marisya and main follower. Born in Morrowund to the House Telvanni nobles, she also remembers the encroachers with Marisya Septim in her travel and also have dreams of the future Empress. In Lore: She is currently in relationship with Empress Marisya Septim as of 4E 198. She also an former mystic and apprentice at the College of Winterhold, in Winterhold. As Empress Consort of the Empire, she acting empress when Marisya was ill or when she go on campaign. *Abigail SunFinder: A Nord who is also an main follower of Marisya Septim in her travels. Her race is still unknown, but she self-declaring Nord. Other companions that have been featured in his videos are: *Spheron: A Dwemer sphere automaton created for the sole purpose of serving the Dragonborn. *Katanah: (real name: Dalya Septim) A older sister of Marisya Septim and main follower. Katanah was a daughter to Emperor Tiber Septim II. She is very honest and brave, becoming one of the generals of Marisa's army during her reign. Katanah was favorited the one-handed Katana and was dangerous with an katana. Which Katanah accentually stab Marisa with an katana, badly which Marisya easily forgive Katanah. *StormShadow: (real name: Caelya Septim) A older sister of Marisya Septim and main follower. StormShadow was a daughter to Emperor Tiber Septim II. She also become Nightingale by her friends in the Nightingale Hall; which she was waken up from her wounds. *Lydia: A housecarl and main follower of Marisya Septim. *Dogmeat: A Fallout 4 vanilla companion who Spartan seems to love. *Audrey: A ghoul who resides in Goodneighbor in the game Fallout 4; and become an Temporary Companion. *Lt. McJames: A robot that to show off golden/silver paint for the Automatron DLC. She usually become the Temporary champion but later become the main character of Spartan's adventures in Fallout 4. *and many other companions that aren't noted. Notes Trivia *Marisya Septim was born on 4E 175 in Imperial City, Cyrodiil and she is a half Imperial, half Nord. **In the lore article, Marisya's also to be Dunmer from her purple eyes from her mother's mother. *With her death in 5E 68, in the lore, but she's still alive during mod reviews. *Marisa Beneathil is the youngest of the three sisters and main companions, Katanah and StormShadow, which both of the older sisters called Marisya, an awesome sister. *Marisa is also an Crown Princess of Cyrodiil and Field marshal of the Imperial Army under of his uncle, Uriel Septim VIII. *According to Spartan, the Skyrim character was originally and currently into a role-play character as Marisya Septim in his fan-fiction lore. In lore (mostly roleplay), her character was Empress of Cyrodiil. In Game, her character was Empress of Cyrodiil, but she's also titles such as; Arch-mage of College of Winterhold and Harbinger of the Five Hundred Companions (now The Companions). **Others Spartan's character besides Marisya Septim which is the main character, Spartan had other characters, Remaniil; an Lieutenant of Ysgramor's Five Hundred Companions during Merethic Era. ('''Note: In , the game set in Fourth Era of 4E 201 and when and if Spartan choose to roleplay on this character, he will have to block the date and year for example; 18th of Last Seed, 4E 201, he would blocked out and re-white like circa. Merethic Era). **And Other character is Koagorath, an evily-prince character and formerly vanilla and non-active; which Spartan revealed that Spartan explained during one of his Fallout 4 streams back in early 2018; *It is also unknown who won the civil war, or if it even occurred with out Marisya/The Dragonborn helping one of the factions in the war, it is possible the battle went on without Spartan and resulted in a stale mate, if Marisa was present at the war (Most likely fighting for the Imperial Legion) but even her presence couldn't win the battle for either side, and some theories go as far to say that General Septim (Spartan's Skyrim play through character) is canon and his fight at civil war is canon. *Marisa has had multiple jobs mainly as an Police Officer in the past. It is likely Bounty Hunter is one of his occupations. *Marisa and his older sisters had hate for Dragons. *He is 65% Nord and 35% Imperial, as stated in Skyrim Mods - The Wheels of Lull - Part 10. **Marisa is also secretly Breton stated in Skyrim: Special Edition Playthrough - Part 24 - The Combat Zone. *Marisa is often seen using a Imperial Sword for Skyrim in mod reviews meaning the Duel Imperial Swords could be one of his favorite weapons, he also stated he loves duels's meaning he probably uses the a Imperial Sword as a Primary Weapon. *Marisya is the descendent from Tiber Septim, which Marisya's birth name is Marisya Septim. *He did the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge, where instead of water, he dropped fans and fire on his head. * In New Vegas Mods: The Abandoned Complex Part 1, it was learned Al is alright with train eating after he learned that "the Geneva Convention doesn't hate eating trains". *In The Return of Janet Montage , Marisya's unnamed child was born in a Buisness Radroach base, put into Ballarms, and sent back in time. The two were captured by the radios, who tried to convice them to help the radios, however the two escaped and went to New Vegas. Al meets his son for the first time in Fallout New Vegas Montages: The Return of Ballarms!, after they escaped confinement. Al happily accepts both of them back. *In Skyrim Mods: The Killer - Part 1, Marisya was an most bounty hunters. * Category:The Elder's Scrolls IV: Oblivion Character Category:The Elder's Scrolls V: Character Category:The Elder's Scrolls IV: Oblivion Category:The Elder's Scrolls V: Skyrim Category:Character Category:Skyrim: Special Edition Character Category:Disambiguations Category:Player Character Category:Major Character